Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 47
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Invisible Monster of the Fog | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker2_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = As an American troopship pulls to port in heavy fog they look out for the guiding lights to avoid a reef. However, despite spotting the markers and following their directions they still hit the reef causing the ship to sink forcing all hands to abandon ship. This is the fourth ship to crash in as many days so the police woman Betty Dean calls in the Sub-Mariner for assistance. Namor swims out into the waters and stakes out the area. When another fog rolls in. He spots a group of Nazi spies moving the guiding lights to misdirect the ship. Namor knocks them all into submission but does not have enough time to move them back into position for another ship that is coming in. Namor climbs over to the reef and stops the ship just before it can collide with the reef. With no leads on the Nazi spy operation, he gets the local paper to print a fake story claiming that he has a lead on where the spies are. When the story hits the presses, one of the spies tells their leader Herr Radder and he decides to deal with the hero when he leaves from the newspaper. That night, Radder trick the Namor into a walking into their trap by having one of his men pretending to be wounded and getting the drop on Namor when he comes to the mans aid. Although Namor is struck a blow to his head he plays possum until the Nazis bring them back to their hideout. There Namor springs into action and begins beating the spies into submission while Radder makes an escape in his speed boat. Namor catches up to Radder, and knocks him out, then smashes the rudder on his boat preventing the boat from being maneuvered. Namor then jumps ship and leaves Radder as his ship sails him right into a sea-mine killing him in a massive explosion. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Mystery of the Missing Chinaman! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = On the night of a practice blackout, Terry Vance goes to pick up some dry cleaning to find that his usual dry cleaner Wun Lin Lee has been replaced by a man named Ruby Yen. When Terry asks what happened to Wun Lin Lee, Ruby Yen tells him that he went off to join the military and he took over the operation and tells the boy his laundry will be soon. Later, Terry tells Deadline that he finds this suspicious as he knows that when Wun Lin Lee previously applied for the military he was rejected due. He suspects that Ruby Yen might be a Japanese spy. Terry and Dr. Watson then hide in a basket of clothing, and leave Deadline to tell Ruby Yen that Terry had to leave. After Ruby Yen believes that he is alone, he meets with two of his fellow spies who report that they have Wun Lin their prisoner in the Lotus Club and begin plotting to blow up the city dam during the practice blackout when they authorities give the signal. Hearing this, Terry rushes to the air raid station and gets them to hold off the signal, explaining to the men there of the Japanese plot. Rushing to the newspaper, Terry gets Deadline Dawson and rush to the Lotus Club where they break in and free Wun Lee from the spies there. Then they call Ruby Lee, and Terry posing as one of his henchmen that the signal had been made. Then rushing to the dam, Terry, Deadline, Dr. Watson and Wun Lin get the drop on the spies and round them up for the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Yamanato ** Murushu Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = So You're 18 | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The China Mission | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = China: American envoy John Adams is heading to a meeting with Chinese General Chang Kai Shek with important information. However he hits a disguised pit and soon finds himself surrounded by Japanese soldiers who take him prisoner. They bring Adams to a cabin where his is shackled to a chair and ordered to talk. When he refuses to divulge his secrets the commanding officer puts bamboo slips up his finger nails and lights the end on fire to torture him. Just as Adams breaks and is about to tell, the Vision materializes from the smoke and fights off the Japanese who flee to go to where General Chang Kai Shek is supposed to meet with Adams. Instead of finding the Chinese general they find the Vision waiting for them who once more gives them a good beating. When the Japanese soldiers flee outside they are gunned down by Chinese troops waiting in the bushes. When the Japanese commanding officer attempts to escape out the back way he is ambushed by the Vision and also gunned down by a Chinese soldier. With the battle over, the Vision is thanked for his assistance and he once more vanishes in a puff of smoke. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle6 = The Victory Garden Fights Back | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = Fred Bell | Inker6_1 = Fred Bell | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Jimmy Jupiter is working hard in his victory garden but is having a hard time growing plants quick enough and understands why farmers work so hard. Taking break, Jimmy is shocked to find that he is shrinking. He is met by a gopher named Digger who tells Jimmy that he has caught "Violetitis" a malady that effects planter, and tells him that the same thing happened to Jack from "Jack and the Bean stock" Digger takes Jimmy under his victory garden to show him what woodland creatures are doing to help protect victory gardens. Beneath his garden, Jimmy is shown evil gophers who have been forced into labor to atone for their crimes. Digger then shows Jimmy the biggest threat to gardens: Japanese Beetles. He takes him outside where Japanese Beetles (dressed like Japanese soldiers) attack the garden and are warded off by Mantis Marines and crows. When Jimmy hears his mother calling him, Digger brings him back to the surface and gives him shrinking violet juice to restore him to his normal size. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Unwilling Corpse | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = The Angel is still in London and reads a story that M.P. Lord Craven has died and decides to attend the funeral to pay his respects. Also hearing the news is a group of Nazi spies led by Count Lust who decide to use this as an opportunity to eliminate the King and Queen of England who intend to be attending the funeral. At the funeral, the Angel spots a man acting suspiciously and follows him into the back room of the funeral parlor and overhears Count Lust and his minion planning to prepare their scheme after the showings and plant the explosive at the 9pm chapel showing. When the spies arrive and knock out the staff, the Angel steps into action to stop them. The Angel is knocked out and left behind while the spies continue their plans. Coming to, the Angel decides to search the funeral home for clues, and realizes the plot when he finds a newspaper open to an article about the Royal visit to the chapel the next morning at 9 am. The Angel is once more ambushed and knocked out. Count Lust and his men stuff the Angel in a coffin and bury him alive in the nearby cemetery. The grounds keeper spots the men, and when he hears the revived Angel banging on the roof of the coffin for help, he is dug out of the grave. With 9 am closing in, the Angel borrows the ground keeper's bicycle, the Angel rides to the chapel. Rushing past the royal guard, the Angel finds the time bomb and tossses it out of the chapel, where it explodes harmlessly. As Count Lust and his men attempt to flee the scene the royal guard gun them down. With the crisis averted, the Angel is saluted for his help, and he leaves just as the royal family arrives. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}